champions_of_golarionfandomcom-20200215-history
Homebrew Skills
'Artistry (Int)' You are skilled in the creative arts, following your aesthetic sensibilities to bring to life the wonders of your imagination. Like Craft, Perform, and Profession, Artistry is actually a number of separate skills. You could have several Artistry skills, each with its own ranks. The most common Artistry skills are choreography, criticism, literature (including poetry), musical composition, philosophy, and playwriting. Like Craft, an Artistry skill is focused on creating something. However, what it creates is not necessarily a physical object; it could be a pattern or blueprint for an item, or a better method for crafting a type of item. Thus, an Artistry (musical composition) check could be used to create a new song, but the important act of creation is the song itself, not the paper on which it is written or even the performance. An artist is not necessarily a skilled performer, though she might be. An artist's province is the creation of ideas and concepts, and the realization of those ideas in a way that can be enjoyed by others and contribute to the broader culture of the arts. Some art forms (such as painting or sculpture) skirt the line between Artistry and Craft. It's up to the GM to rule whether certain Craft skills can be taken as Artistry skills instead. Check: You can create works of art and try to earn a living by impressing possible patrons with your talent and ideas. 'Since works of art are products of imagination, masterwork tools are of no use in their creation. Creating a Commissioned Work: If you are creating a specific commissioned work, determine the value of the work you wish to create by looking at the table below, then follow the listed steps. You must have a patron willing to pay this value to attempt to create a commissioned work. The amount earned from trying to make a living using Artistry is for works that are distributed among many people and publications, not bought by one patron.' ' '' To determine how much time and money it takes to complete a work of art we use "Making Crafting Work."' 'Craft (Int) Champions of Golarion's crafting is a homebrewed combination of "Making Craft Work" for mundane crafting's DC's, and length of time, as well as Karzoug's "Expanded Craft" section. Some basic information has been placed here as a reference for both of these, but a review of the materials is highly recommended to fully understand how we craft in our world. These tables are not all inclusive to all available from Expanded Craft or Making Craft Work. '''Cost Multipliers for Items: When an item has a cost multiplier, for instance for its size, unusual shape, or composition, does that apply before or after additional costs such as for making the item masterwork or using a special material? First add up the total cost of the base item, including any special material. Then multiply by any multiplier for the size and unusual shape from Table 6-8. After that, add any additional cost for masterwork, if that isn't already part of the special material. Finally, apply any multiplier for discounts such as the 1/3 cost multiplier for crafting the item. For example, a chain shirt costs 100 gp and a mithral chain shirt costs 1,100 gp after the +1,000 gp cost for mithral. If you were applying the 1/3 cost multiplier for crafting the item using the Craft skill, the cost multiplier from Table 6-8 based on size and body type, or both, you would apply those multipliers to the full 1,100 gp cost for the mithral chain shirt. This means a mithral chain shirt built for a rune giant costs 8,800 gp and a mithral chain shirt built for the tarrasque costs 35,200 gp. On the other hand, a Large masterwork cold iron greatsword costs 500 gp (50 gp for a greatsword, doubled for cold iron, doubled again for a Large weapon, then adding masterwork last because cold iron isn't always masterwork). [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/coreRulebook/skills/handleAnimal.html Handle Animal (Cha, Trained Only)] Handle Animal in Champions of Golarion is altered both in availability and mechanics. For downtime use, training an animal on one trick does take a week’s worth of downtime. During this week you are unable to perform any other downtime activities. This includes gaining XP from downtime if you are below level 5, and also includes if you are rearing a wild animal. In addition, buying animals upon character creation, or otherwise, is at GM discretion. An animal bought at character creation may know up to 6 tricks. For each trick the animal knows when it is bought increases the cost by a factor of x1 per, with a minimum of double cost for an animal to know 1 trick. For example, if GM Gold buys a pygmy marmoset that knows three tricks upon purchase, the marmoset is 15 GP. 5 GP for the cost of a pet monkey, times 3 for the number of tricks it knows. You cannot purchase a dire animal, and must always find them in the wild during a session or upon request. For a quick browse of potential animals you can find in the Mwangi Expanse, and potentially purchase, please read through the Animal Archives. 'Knowledge (Int, Trained Only)' In and out of combat, knowledge checks are allowed as a free action on the PC's turn in initiative, or as called out / labelled out of initiative. This is a fair counter to RAW, which states that a failed knowledge check (with the exception of various bypassing abilities) cannot be retaken. In other words- a PC knows what they know in Pathfinder, and should have access to such information at just about anytime. 'Lore (Int, Trained Only)' You possess a specialized area of knowledge, generally narrower than that of a full-fledged scholar. Lore acts as a catchall skill for information, similar to how Craft handles artisanal skills and Profession handles professional skills. The category of a Lore skill can vary widely from that of another Lore skill. It could be regional (such as a city or country), about a discipline (such as cryptography), or related to a narrow set of people (such as famous musicians). The scope of region-based Lore skills can also refer to specific subcategories, such as taverns in a particular region. A Lore skill must be narrow—far narrower than the most relevant Knowledge skill. The broader the scope of a given category of Lore, the shallower your knowledge is on that topic. If you know about taverns in a wide region, you know less about each of them than you would if you had Lore in taverns of a specific city. Lore skills normally can't be used to identify monsters the way Knowledge skills can, unless they refer to a specific type of monster (such as owlbears or vampires). If Lore involves a common, broad category of race or monster, it needs to be more specific. Lore (elves) would be too broad, as would Lore (dragons). Check: Lore skills use the same DC scale as Knowledge skills: DC 10 to answer easy questions, DC 15 for basic questions, and DC 20 to 30 for really tough questions. In many cases, Lore can substitute for a Knowledge skill, such as Lore (elven history) filling in for Knowledge (history) in a check involving elves. At the GM's discretion, a player might be able to apply a Lore skill that's only partially related to a subject with a –5 penalty, such as using a Lore skill about a region to recall information about a particular city in that region or applying knowledge of distilling to winemaking. A table for all the the Lore skill can do can also be found here. 'Perception (Wis)' Perception is a class skill for every class in Champions of Golarion. 'Spellcraft (Int)' Spellcraft in Champions of Golarion is limited in very similar ways to Crafting. You can only decrease the time required to make an item through class features, feats such as cooperative crafting, and having 5 or 10 ranks in the skill. Cooperative crafting must be done with another PC; the valet familiar gives you the Cooperative Crafting feat for free, but still requires another PC. You cannot speed up the crafting process by beating a DC by any certain amount. You also cannot create any item of which you do not have the spell required to make it, even by increasing the crafting DC. You can not take 10 when crafting magic items. If you roll a 1, 2, or natural 20, contact a GM. Spell Research uses the downtime rules for research. Creation of new spells are to be submitted to GM Gold. Only after approval can they be researched. Magic Item Creation Multiplier If a continuous item has an effect based on a spell with a duration measured in rounds, multiply the cost by 4. If the duration of the spell is 1 minute/level, multiply the cost by 2, and if the duration is 10 minutes/level, multiply the cost by 1.5. If the spell has a 24-hour duration or greater, divide the cost in half. In edition to this rule, when crafting magic items / custom magic items, any spell that has a duration equal to or greater than 1 hour per level is treated as a multiplier of x1. All Custom Items must be approved VIA GM. Crafting Wondrous Items * You need the item in question. Usually found in description. You will need a player character to craft it. * Wondrous items do not have to have a Mwk Base * Cost of item is taken out of enchanting. Category:Creation